The present invention relates to display and storage units, and more specifically to a gravity feed combined display and storage unit for use with merchandise to be easily inventoried and yet to have the merchandise displayed so the contents are readily identifiable.
It is known in the art to provide gravity trays in which base units are tilted downwardly from the rear towards the front so that merchandise positioned in the back will slide towards the front when something in the front has been removed. These trays all support merchandise at their base. It is also known in the art, to hang certain containers for goods, such as bottles by the neck. The support members are horizontal to any base so that the merchandise is flat, and if an item is removed, the rear items must be moved forward.
It has also been found that professional beauty salons have difficulties in properly storing and identifying certain of the products they must use, especially with respect to hair treatment solutions and hair coloring solutions. It is important that the contents of each of these bottles be easily identifiable, since they all tend to be of a standard configuration. Furthermore, it is desirable that these bottles be stored in such a manner that they may be rapidly made accessible to the employee of the salon.